


The Mixtape

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Destiel-Freeform, Episode: s12e19 The Future - Mixtape Scene, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jack Knows, M/M, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: “这是一盘混音带，Dean给我做的。”Sam的眼睛瞬间睁大了。他的唇角隐约有上翘的趋势，但他迅速抿紧嘴唇憋了回去。“Dean给你做了个混音带? ”他慢慢地问。他的语气明显是被逗乐了，但Cas不明白为什么。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mixtape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262616) by [theratheller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theratheller/pseuds/theratheller). 



> 原作者notes： 没有具体的时间背景，只是个关于混音带的可可爱爱fluff。阅读愉快! Xx

Chapter 1: The Question

“Cas，那是什么? ”

Dean出门买啤酒了，Jack在自己的房间里，只有 Cas和 Sam 待在地堡的图书馆里，给当地一起食尸鬼有关的案件查资料。

Cas一直心不在焉地摆弄着一个长方形的东西，明显是为没能取得什么进展有些沮丧。他还是不擅长用电脑查东西，但是他想帮上忙，所以坚持要留下来。“哦，这——这是份礼物。” Cas 回答道，低沉的声音听上去几乎是在害羞。Sam 不知道为什么。

他小心把那东西塞回风衣口袋里，轻轻地拍了拍，好像是要确定它还在那。“谁送你的？是什么？”Sam被激起了好奇心。就他所知，除了他们，Cas没什么别的朋友，而且他敢肯定其他天使没有送礼物这个习俗。

Cas犹豫了一下，他不确定这能不能说。他不知道自己为什么会这么觉得，所以他暂且抛开顾虑，回答了Sam，“这是一盘混音带，Dean给我做的。”

Sam的眼睛瞬间睁大了。他的唇角隐约有上翘的趋势，但他迅速抿紧嘴唇憋了回去。“Dean给你做了个混音带? ”他慢慢地问。他的语气明显是被逗乐了，但Cas不明白为什么。

他疑惑地歪头，“是的，这有什么好笑的吗? ” “不是好笑，我就是，呃，我能看看吗? ”Sam依然在使劲憋着笑，扬起眉毛看向Cas。

尽管有点犹豫， 尤其Sam 的反应还很诡异，但Cas想不出理由拒绝。他从口袋里掏出混音带，犹豫地递给Sam，而Sam现在咧嘴笑着。“哇哦。这，这太棒了。”他看着磁带上的手写标签，抬头对Cas笑了笑。Cas也微笑了一下。这确实很棒。这是Dean给的。“哈，齐柏林飞艇，有意思。你知道，我们父母喜欢那些东西。” Sam说这话时表现得有点太随意了，他把磁带还给Castiel时眼睛里闪过一丝淘气的光。

Cas担心自己犯了个错误。他打算进一步问问Sam 为什么会有这么奇怪的反应，但这时地堡的门开了。

“我带礼物回来了! ”Dean喊道。

他走下楼梯，随手把两提六罐装的啤酒扔在桌上，懒散地瘫在Cas旁边的椅子上。

Sam 一点都没等。

“是啊，我听说你的礼物了，Dean”他咳嗽了一声，语气里带着戏谑。

Dean皱起眉头，“你在说什么? ”

Cas紧张地看着他们。这对话的走向不像是会以一个心情愉快的Dean结束。“没事，没事。”Sam坏笑了一下。这才不是没事，Cas敢说Sam肯定会再次提起这件事。

Dean 皱着眉在Cas 和 Sam 之间来回看了看，想弄明白他走的时候发生了什么，但他想说什么之前Sam先开口了：“总之，我觉得我发现了点关于这个食尸鬼的东西。”




他们累坏了。

他们以为有一个食尸鬼，结果有五个。回来的路上，Impala内的氛围高度紧张，这还是往好了说，他们都疲惫且暴躁。除了Jack，他似乎一如既往地乐在其中。”放点音乐，太安静了”Dean暴躁地指了指录音机，他眉头一直紧锁着。“有想点歌的吗？”Sam回头看了看Jack和Cas。

Cas保持沉默，眼睛盯着窗外。他在狩猎时被三个食尸鬼伏击了，他们根本不是他的对手，但Dean为此发了很大一通火。所以现在他们都要遭这冷战的罪。

Jack小心翼翼地开口: “我喜欢 Lizzo，我和Cas都听她——”

“是啊，不可能。”

“ Dean。” Sam 责备道。

Dean叹了口气，沮丧地抬头看向车顶。Sam还在瞪着他。

“对不起，Jack。我们，呃，车上没有 Lizzo。”Dean努力让自己的道歉听着很真诚。 “没关系，Dean。” Jack似乎这就已经很满意了。

Dean斜了Sam一眼，给他一个‘满意了？’的表情，但是他年轻的兄弟似乎正想着别的事情。肯定不是什么好事，因为他看着太开心了。

Dean回头接着看路，而过了一会儿，Sam终于开口了。

“不如放‘Dean精选的13首齐柏林飞艇’，怎么样? ”

有那么一瞬间，Impala歪了一下。

Dean脸色一正，他抬眼从后视镜里看了眼一直不说话的Cas，又立刻收回视线。

“什么? ”Dean试着用疑惑的语气说。

“Dean精选的13首齐柏林飞艇……两个x。”Sam重复了一遍，语气中带着笑意。“我不知道你在说什么。”Dean咳嗽了一声，握紧了方向盘。

_* Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Traxx。两个x啥意思不用解释了吧_

Dean又紧张地扫了一眼Cas。坐在后座的男人此时正疑惑地歪着头，看着Dean。

“Dean，他说的是你给我的礼物。” 他语气真诚，几乎有些难过。

Dean的表情柔和了一些。他当然没忘了。他差点就要这么说出来了，只要能让Castiel脸上的悲伤消失。“是啊，Dean，你给Cas做的混音带。” Sam挑着眉，冲他笑得不怀好意。

Dean立刻换回一张面无表情的脸。

“是啊，所以呢？有什么大不了的? ” 他放弃了装不知道。

“你第一次是用录音机放的还是——? ”Sam语气里带着淡淡的调侃，显然没有恶意。

“他的音乐品味太差了，我是想帮他一把! ”

这时Cas插了一句。

“我认为 Lizzo 是一位值得尊敬的音乐艺术家，Dean。”

“ Cas，你没在帮忙。”

Cas眯起眼睛，这对话从头到尾让他很疑惑。那盘混音带有什么大不了的？

“这对话很让人困惑。” 他直接地说。

Sam给了他一个和蔼的微笑，而Dean瞪着Sam，目光简直能射出刀子。

“Dean，你喜欢Cas 吗? ”Jack突然插话问道，语气单纯。

一下子发生了很多事。

Sam为了不笑得太厉害，差点把自己呛死。Impala这次明显偏离了方向，Dean赶紧把方向转了回来。Castiel猛地转过头来，瞪大了疑惑的眼睛看着Jack。“什么，什，我—— 什么? ! ”Dean好不容易才说出口。

Jack对收到的反应很疑惑，语气听起来更不确定了，“我——我看过的电影里，给别人做混音带就是这个意思。” 比起陈述，这句话听着更像是一个问题。

Sam简直想掏出手机拍下这一刻。

在Dean能回答前，Cas先插手了。

“Jack，流行文化描述的现实不完全准确，有些东西只是友谊的表示。” Sam和Jack都察觉到了他语气中的一丝悲伤。

”哦，好吧”

Dean松了口气。他在心里提醒自己，第二天要早点起床，往 Sam 的奶昔里吐口水。




第二天晚上，Dean走进地堡的厨房打算倒杯水，或者更烈的东西。他还没想好。

但这时，他看到桌边坐着一个Cas，手里拿着混音带。Dean在心里骂了句脏话。

他没有刻意躲着他，但那次尴尬的车程之后，他在Cas身边的时候总有些拘谨。Sam已经注意到了，也跟他提起过，看起来很抱歉。Dean打算让他再愧疚一两天。

他最终吸了一口气，走到冰箱面前，Cas注意到了他。

”你好，Dean。睡不着吗? ”

“嗯，不太困。”Dean挑了瓶啤酒，走到Cas对面的座位坐下。

Cas不赞同地看了眼瓶子，但什么也没说，只是继续摆弄着混音带。他把它拿在手里，大拇指摩挲着磁带正面的字迹。就好像这对他是一种安慰。

Dean喝了一口酒，才开口说话。

”你真的很喜欢那东西哈，” 他想显得随意些，但声音里充满了喜爱，还透出了一丝骄傲。

Cas只是点点头，没有抬头。

”没想到你这么喜欢齐柏林飞艇，”他继续假装随意。

“不是因为乐队。”

Dean知道他应该到此为止了，但他就是想接着问下去。他控制不住自己，不知什么原因，他比平时更莽撞，“那是为什么?” 他没打算咽一下口水的，但是问完之后他有点紧张。

Cas终于抬起头来。他的眼里没有流露出任何东西，但他轻轻地微笑了一下。

“因为是你给我的，Dean，我很感激。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，然后大笑起来。

“你可真是多愁善感。”

Cas又笑了一下。

“抱歉Sam之前拿这事取笑你。我不该告诉他的，要是我…… ”

“嘿，伙计，这不是你的错。他自己就是个混蛋。” Dean摇摇头，又喝了一口啤酒。

“我还是很抱歉，要是你为此觉得不舒服，因为——” Cas有些窘迫地移开了视线，“呃，Jack的话，他说之前我没有意识到。”

Dean的脸开始发热。他真该待在床上的。“哈，没什么大不了的，伙计。”他的声音粗哑而滑稽，毫无说服力。

然后他想起Cas当时说的话，突然感到一阵悲伤。他喉咙发紧。“所以你，呃——”他不知道要说什么，也不知道该怎么说，所以他就只是又喝了口啤酒。

Cas疑惑地看着他，所以他又试着开口。“我一开始给你的时候，你，呃，你是怎么想的？” Dean含糊地问道。

Cas轻轻地歪了歪头。

“我很高兴，我以前从没收到过礼物。”

Dean的心一下子融化了。

“不是，但——那些歌怎么样？你，呃，所有的歌放在一起，你觉得有什么含义? ”他不知道自己在做什么，也不知道为什么，但是他显然在这条路上越走越远了。

Cas看起来更加困惑了。

“我喜欢这些歌，虽然可能是因为我知道你喜欢它们。我觉得这是在帮我尝试新的东西，拓展我的音乐品味。”Cas回答道，好奇地看着Dean。

Dean紧张地点点头，起身走回冰箱。“我是不是理解错了? ”Cas小心翼翼地问道，听起来很担心。

Dean盯着打开的冰箱，叹了口气，他自己都不确定答案是什么。

当然，一开始他也觉得自己只是要给Cas展示一些 “真正的”音乐。但等他真的开始动手录这盘混音带。选歌。注进磁带。他开始觉得自己在把自己的心也倾注其中。那些他无法自己说出口的话，他靠它说出来。

所以这一刻才如此艰难。他要怎么向Cas解释那些他甚至需要混音带才能表达的东西。

比起回答问题，他只另拿来一瓶啤酒，再次坐回桌边。最终他决定稍微引开话题。

“你最喜欢的歌是什么? ”

Cas微微眯起眼睛，但他显然咽下了本打算出口的追问，让Dean松了一口气。“我挺喜欢‘Good Times Bad Times’的。”

”猜到了。”

“里面有很多关于爱情的歌。”Cas突然说。甚至他自己都对自己说出的话感到惊讶，他那双海水般的蓝眼睛一下子睁大了。

Dean咽下一小口啤酒，Cas说这话的时候他差点呛住。

沉默沉重地压在他们身上。Dean听到自己呼出一口气。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。一瞬间他脑子里什么都没有，所以他就只是说了句，“是的。”

“为什么? ”

他的声音里透着坚定，但Cas看向Dean几乎是有些害怕，就好像他正看着什么东西逐渐消失。Dean的目光在地板上转来转去。尽管对话陷入僵局，但两个人都没法停下，尽管往回走似乎更安全，两个人都选择继续前进。Dean又喝了一口啤酒。“因为——我——”他咽了一下口水，“——你觉得呢，Cas? ” Dean半是用气音问。他的声音有些哽咽。他不知道为什么自己的眼眶有些湿润。为什么他会觉得自己在溺水？为什么他这么害怕？

”我不知道，Dean。”

Dean最终抬起头来，半是恳求地看向Cas。

Cas回头看着他，表情温和，但隐隐写着沮丧。他皱着眉，继续说道，“我不知道该想什么。我知道我想要什么——我知道我希望什么——但我不知道你——” Cas叹了口气，没能把话说完。

Dean 有些惊讶。 Cas很少这样说不完一句完整的话。

Dean深深地吸了口气。

“Cas，我———”

Cas抬起头，目光柔软地看向他。那眼神很温柔，令人安心。但Dean依然觉得整个房间在朝他逼近。“——我该去睡觉了。很晚了。”

有那么一瞬间，Cas看着像是被扇了一巴掌，但他立刻就调整好了自己的面部表情。“当然，Dean，我很抱歉。晚安。” 他微笑了一下。那微笑看上去很痛苦。

Dean急急忙忙地从椅子上站起来，没管桌上的空啤酒瓶。他冲出厨房，逃回自己的房间。

他彻夜未眠。

感觉像有把刀拧在他的心口上。

Chapter 2: The Answer

”Dean，你是个白痴。”

“嘿! ”

“你跑掉了！他就在那，结果你跑了。” Sam责备道。

“听着，你根本不懂。你不懂那是什么感觉。何况要不是你，我根本不会陷入这种境地。”

Sam翻了个白眼。

“我还能怎么办? ! ”Dean继续说。

“我不知道啊，Dean，可能就找他谈谈，”Sam话里带刺， “告诉他你的感受。”

”我的感——”

Sam面无表情地看了Dean一眼，他闭嘴了。现在争这个没有任何意义，毕竟Dean一早上冲进Sam的房间，半哭半闹跟他说前一天晚上Cas问他的问题，在他能冷静下来之前，他差不多也什么都说了。

”找。他。谈。谈。”Sam重复了一遍，慢慢地把Dean推出了门。过去的半个小时里，他已经很温柔的支持他了，但显然没什么用，而且他还有别的事情要忙。“你真是一点忙也帮不上。”Dean咕哝着，由着Sam把他推出房门。

“祝你好运。”

Sam关上门，Dean叹了口气。

他烦躁地拖着脚步走向厨房。前一天晚上那场谈话发生的地方。他半是期待Cas还坐在那，坐在同一个地方。但桌边只有Jack，专心致志地吃着麦片。

Dean不情愿地走过去，在他对面坐下。他手伸进麦片盒里，漫不经心的咀嚼着那些甜甜的形状。“早上好。”Jack愉快地朝他微笑。

“早上好，孩子。”Dean心不在焉地回了一句。“发生什么了吗？ 今天每个人看起来都很沮丧。”Jack忧心忡忡地看了Dean一眼。

这让Dean 挺直了腰板。

“所有人? ”

“ Cas之前也在这，他看起来很伤心。但他说没事，所以我也不确定。” Jack直白的说，就像孩子会做的那样。

Dean还没来得及假装随意地打听Castiel的下落，Jack突然睁大眼睛，勺子噗通一声掉进了麦片碗里。“是因为我那天问的问题吗? ” 他问道。

“嗯? ”Dean皱着眉头看着他，很困惑。

“就是那个你为什么要做混音带的问题？这让你们俩不高兴了吗？”Jack似乎更担心了，他的表情像是一只被踢了的小狗。

Dean尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

“什么? 不是的，孩子，那没什么大不了的。”

“你确定吗? ”

”是的，伙计，我们没事。”

Jack明显放松了下来，拿回了他的勺子。

“所以，呃，”Dean对自己翻了个白眼。他觉得自己比应该的还要紧张。Cas都不在这，他就已经不会说话了。

“所以Cas在哪？”




他不是个懦夫。

当然，他已经在储藏室外面气喘吁吁地走来走去，走了十五分钟了。但他只是在为自己做准备。

经过昨晚，他不想再搞砸了。他不想再伤害Cas一次。他能从Cas的脸上看出来，那一丝希望瞬间碎成无数片的瞬间。都是因为他。

所以他走来走去。

然后，他还没走完喘完，他的准备活动就被打断了

“Dean，我能听见你在外面。”一个低哑的声音从里面传来。

该死。门半开着，他该想到自己在这会被发现的。

Dean深吸了一口气，慢吞吞地走了进去。里面有一个面无表情的Castiel，对方抬头看向他，手里拿着某种雕刻的青铜容器。

“这是干什么的? ”

”Sam有一个咒语要用。”

“这样。”

Dean站在原地，抿着嘴，尴尬地看了一圈房间。

“有什么事吗? ” Cas问。

“没有。”他回答得太快了。

“我得把这个拿给Sam。”Cas迅速的绕过 Dean，显然Dean挡住他的路了。

“ Cas，等等” Dean揉了揉眼睛，机不可失时不再来。“我确实要找你说些事情。”

Cas停了一下，叹了口气。他坚硬的表情畏缩成了一个带点羞愧的表情。“Dean，如果是因为我昨晚说的话，我——我很抱歉。我不是故意让你不自在的。我不想——”

“不，Cas。你没让我不自在，不是那样的。”

Cas探询地看着他，等着他继续往下说。Dean眼神游离了几秒。他恨自己不擅长处理这种事情。“你没有让我不自在。”他重申了一遍。

Cas郑重地点点头。

“我很高兴你没有。你来找我是为了这件事吗？ ”

“不，我——” Dean叹了一口气，几乎是哀求地抬头看向房间低矮的天花板。

”怎么了，Dean? ”Cas轻声问，放下手中的东西，小心翼翼地走近他。

Dean回头看了他一眼。看向他那双眼角微微皱起的温柔的蓝眼睛。温柔。让人安心。

他深吸了一口气，跟着感觉开口。“你知道，我们的父母，呃，他们喜欢齐柏林飞艇。”

Cas微微眯起眼睛。他的疑惑写在了脸上。“嗯，他们，呃，”Dean走到一旁的桌边坐了一会儿， Castiel的目光跟着他。“实际上，妈妈一开始会跟我们爸爸约会，一部分就是因为这个。他知道他们歌里所有的歌词。”他吞咽了一下口水。

他感觉喉咙发紧，心脏乱跳，但他还是坚持继续说了下去；坚定的说了下去。他一直盯着眼前的地板。“可以说，他们是因为齐柏林飞艇相爱的。”

房间里一片寂静。他抬起头，发现Cas皱着眉看着他，脸上带着不确定的表情。“是不是还挺甜的? ” Dean尴尬地笑了笑。

Cas稍微歪了歪头。

“这故事很可爱，Dean。我明白为什么他们的歌对你那么重要了。”

”是的”

“谢谢你给我分享这个故事。”Cas点点头，这次更加真诚了，然后又开始往外走。

该死的。

“Cas，我——拜托，我有在努力了。”Dean叹了口气，站了起来。

“Dean，我不明白。”Cas不为所动。他的紧张显而易见。他有所保留，害怕重蹈前一天晚上的覆辙。

算了吧，这句话就在 Dean 的舌尖上，威胁着要把一切推倒重来。

推开他。保护好自己。伤害他，这样他很快就能放下。他的脑子对他说。

但当Dean抬起头看到那双蓝色的眼睛盯着他，里面充斥着紧张，困惑，恐惧和——“我爱你，Cas。” 几乎是气音。

Castiel眨了眨眼。他疑惑地看着Dean，张开嘴想说些什么，又突然闭上了。他怕自己误解了什么。他甚至不确定自己是不是真的听到了这句话。“我——里面有很多关于爱情的歌。因为那就是——”Dean叹了口气。

该死的，他眼眶又开始发热，说不出话来。他感觉脖子后面开始出汗。房间似乎越来越小了，他的呼吸也越来越急促。

Cas似乎注意到了他的恐慌，他走上前，一只手安静地按上他的肩。动作很慢，仿佛是觉得Dean会躲开。

Dean 没多想就伸手紧紧抓住了Castiel的手。“Dean，你是认真——”他不是有意的，但这句话里隐隐含着希望。

Dean抬起头，恳切的看着他，希望Castiel最终能够理解，能够接受。“不是——不说像兄弟那样的? ” Cas问。

“不是。”

Dean吸了口气，抬起手，拇指轻轻抚过着对方的脸颊，其余的手指轻轻拂过Castiel的头发。这个动作连自己都感到惊讶，但他还是继续了下去。这次他声音大了一点，尽管还是因为激动而有些抖。

”我爱你。”

Dean的眼眶里闪着泪水，皱着眉。他的情绪威胁着要喷涌而出，他拼了命的不要被这么多情绪压垮。

Castiel 终于允许自己对此作出了反应。他的脸上露出了一个小小的笑容，眼眶湿润，但他没试着忍回去，他让眼泪流了下来。“我——” 他带着一丝难以置信轻笑了一声，“我也爱你，Dean。”

Dean终于松了一口气。房间不再朝他逼近，雾气消散，他感觉到了光。




“你看到Cas了吗? ”

Sam皱着眉站在Jack的房间门口，“没有，但我觉得他应该在储藏室。”

“嗯，我正准备去那呢，我几百年前托他去帮我拿点东西，现在还没回来。”

“Dean也在找他，他们可能在里面说话。”Jack说。

“哈，那我最好再等等。”Sam喃喃自语。

“为什么呢？”Jack看起来很困惑。

“呃，没什么，我—— ”他叹了口气。他确实需要搞定那个咒语。“我去看看他怎么这么慢。”

Jack点点头，目光回到了自己的笔记本电脑上。Sam沿着走廊继续走，来到了储藏室，打开门。

“Cas你——噢！对不起！”

Castiel从Dean身边退开一步，Dean几乎是从他刚才坐着的桌上跳了下来，他刚刚就像树上的考拉一样扒着Cas。他睁大眼睛，尴尬地四处看。“怎么了，Sam? ”Cas 带着毫不羞愧的恼怒问道，审问式的皱起眉。“呃，你能不能，”Sam示意了一下Castiel没拉上拉链的裤子。谢天谢地，他们才刚拉开拉链，没真的脱掉什么衣服。

Dean哼了一声。

“怎么了，Sam，我以为你希望我们这样呢。”他显然是从刚刚一瞬间的尴尬里走出来了。

“我相当确定我从希望过打扰你们像青春期少年互相乱摸……顺便说一句，还是在一个全是文物和魔法工具的地方。”

Castiel，现在穿好了裤子，这时插了一句。

“我确实劝过他，这里有很多易碎的东西。”

“你就是，易碎的东西。”Dean皱了一下眉，后知后觉的考虑了一下自己说的话。

Castiel 只是瞥了他一眼。

“很高兴知道有的东西没变，”Sam插了一句，磕磕绊绊地走过去抓起他需要的碗。“我走了。”他朝周围看了一圈，“嗯——记住，这是一个公共空间。” 他说完就开始往外走。

“是是，” Dean抱怨道。

“哦，还有，我为你们高兴。”Sam终于补充了一句，他回过头看向他们，脸上带着一个小小的微笑。

“谢谢你，Sam。” Castiel回答道。

Dean几乎有些害羞的看一眼Cas，但Cas转向他时，他又立刻绷紧了脸。“兄弟，我们还是换个地方吧。”他随意地说。

“你还要这么叫我吗? ”

”没错，天使。”

Cas翻了个白眼，亲了亲Dean的嘴唇，迅速走出了门。

“你要去哪儿? ”Dean跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面。

“你房间，快点。”

这一刻，Dean后悔自己前一天实施了“往Sam的奶昔里吐口水”的计划。

在他瞎搞一通之后，事情似乎进展得很顺利。

“这就来。 ”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者notes：  
> 总的来说沙雕可爱轻松小短篇，甚至甜的有点ooc（dbq）  
> 但实话实说Destiel……只要甜基本都是ooc（住口）  
> 习惯性捅刀，文里俩人表白那段我满脑子1518剧本：  
> “I love you.” On Castiel, filled with joy


End file.
